1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-102943 discloses a connector including a housing formed with a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers. A one-piece rubber plug is mounted in a rear end portion of the housing and has seal holes corresponding to the terminal accommodating chambers. A rear member is brought into contact with the rear surface of the rubber plug to prevent the detachment of the rubber plug and has through holes corresponding to the seal holes. Terminal fittings are inserted from behind through the through holes and the seal holes and into the terminal accommodating chambers. Wires connected to rear end portions of the terminal fittings and disposed in the seal holes in a liquid-tight manner.
The rear member has front and rear slide plates with through holes disposed one over the other. The rear slide plate is slidable in a direction crossing an inserting direction of the wires. If the slide plates are slid, the rear member is switched to a wide open state where the rear and front through holes of the rear member are aligned to define a wide common opening and a narrow open state where the rear through hole deviates from the front through hole and the common opening area of the through holes becomes narrower.
The rear member is set in the wide open state when inserting the terminal fittings, and is displaced to the narrow open state after the terminal fittings are inserted. A bending force applied to the wires can displace the wires in a direction crossing the inserting direction of the terminal fittings and can enlarge the seal hole, with an adverse effect on sealing performance. However, the displacement amounts of the wires and the enlargement of the seal holes are suppressed when the rear member is displaced to the narrow open state, thereby preventing a reduction in sealing performance in response to a bending deformation of the wire.
Displacement of the wire in the bending direction is suppressed effectively in the above-described connector if the wire is bent in a direction to contact a part of the opening edge of the rear through hole located in the opening area on the front side. However, the displacement is not suppressed effectively if the wire is bent to approach a part of the opening edge of the rear through hole opposite the part located in the opening area on the front side.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable a displacement of a wire in a bending direction to suppressed effectively over substantially the entire circumference.